


The Fire

by aprilshower16



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilshower16/pseuds/aprilshower16
Summary: I love writing smol one shots about a pairing. It brings me life and motivation, so I took to writing a one shot based off the work of one of my favorite tumblr artist milagrosens KOBB pairing. Its sad, but hey, angst is my thingo, so bear with me.(Send help I can't put the comic in so maybe a link to the page with it would be amazing XD)





	The Fire

The front door of the ER parking space flew open as a red haired medic literally flew out of it, his footsteps seemingly thundering as he jumped into the ambulance, shutting the passenger door behind him. His partner was already there, and the vehicle tore off, driving into the night. All the medic could think of was the reason he was called.

_The fire… the fire at the gym… he was there_

The ambulance arrived shortly, tires almost screeching vas the vehicle came to a halt. Knockout darted out of the front seat slamming the door behind him. His partner was already heading for the back of the ambulance for emergency equipment as the red haired male ran to the nearby officer. The area was buzzing with commotion as first responders were runnig around, the police holding the crowd back, as yelling was heard all around, making Knockouts head spin. The officer sawa Knockout approach and his face lit up with hope.

“They sent the best to help us. Good” says the young officer adressing the redhead.

Yet Knockout just stood there, frozen in place, his ruby eyes focused on the scene in front of him. He noticed the firefighters who had managed to get an injured man onto a stretcher. The figure looked so familiar to him, it was almost agonizing.

“Sir we… Sir?”

The officer just stood looking at the medic who immediately broke out into a hurried walk, heading to the stretcher, his white medical coat wavering in the cool night breeze.

“No wait sir! There’s something you should know!” yelled the officer, but Knockout was beyond listening as he passed the firefighters and other emergency responding officers who stopped to glance his way.

_Oh god don’t let it be him… don’t… don’t…_

Knockout only threw a weak glance back at his partner, as he stopped, now focusing those panicked ruby eyes on the stretcher.

_Oh god… no… no… no…_

Bee lay so still, he thought the dark skinned man really was dead. His black tank top and his workout shorts were still on him, and his hand on his stomach. His already dark skin seemed ever darker in the fire’s glare. Knockout turned his attention to the makeshift patches on his shoulder and arm. His gaze then fell to Bee’s mouth. The area around it was burnt and glimmering red in the light of the fire. He guessed the first response team got him somewhat patched up, but the red hair medic knew he would need urgent medical care. The fire slowly died out as Knockout just stood over his boyfriend, his gaze dark and helpless, as only one thought ran through his mind, shadowing his dim gaze.

_Stay with me…_

He lowered his head laying his small hand on Bees forehead, as the dying fire cast a ominous shadow over the two figures.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, hope you liked the story. If anyone could link it to milagrosen, I would be the happiest human alive. She really is an inspiration, and I wish I could draw like her someday!


End file.
